


His Happy

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, self harm mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: One fan that makes Jisung cry.





	His Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm being sad so I'm writing to make me feel better??? 
> 
> It's a lot cuter than it sounds I promise!

Jisung sat towards the end of the line, Minho to his left and Felix to his right. He was glad he had long sleeves on and hoped to God that they wouldn't fall. He kept his fingers by the ends, most of the time holding them in small fists. 

Fan after fan, he loved them to death but today he was in a panic attack. The fans knew as much as the members did. Or so he thought. One fan caught his attention when she talked to Felix. He grew more and more anxious as she would inch over ever so slightly as Felix wrapped up his thoughts. Finally she moved over. For once he was glad the two boys had a fan to pay attention to.

She smiled at him, "I wrote you something." She reached into her small bag and pulled out an envelope with his name cutely written on it. He watched her do it with Felix so she must have written one to every member. 

He placed it nicely in front of him. "Thank you." 

He noticed she wouldn't stop staring at his hands and biting her lips, playing with her own. "It gets better." 

He tilted and she kneeled down to look at him holding out her hands. Her sleeves naturally falling down. That's when he noticed and understood what she was talking about. 

There. 

Right there.

Below her palm down to where the sleeve covers were scars of burns, and lines down them. 

"Trust me it gets better." 

"I know it will, but on special days I feel like it won't."

"That's okay. Find something. Anything that makes you really happy. Even if you hide it from the world." She smiled. 

Jisung held back his question before giving in, "what was yours?"

"Stray Kids. Watching you all be happy, even for pretend or on camera only made me happy enough to not do it." 

Jisung smiled, the girl looked shocked for a minute. She went to touch his face but stopped. 

"Jisung are you okay?" Minho asked asked as the fansign slowly stopped being as loud as it once was. The mic between the two was on, and neither knew. 

Fans and members stared and rushed to Jisung as he still didn't know what was going on. 

"Hyung are you okay?" 

"I'm alright. Why?"

"Y-your crying Hyung." 

Jisung wiped the tears away best he could without smudging his makeup. Although the tears never truely stopped he told the members he'd explain later as he thanked the fan before she moved to Minho.

Her words repeating themselves in his head. His happy? 

Being someone else's happy by being a Stray Kid.


End file.
